One of the Gang
by Luna Tigra
Summary: The Underground has always tried to keep away from the humans in the AboveGround. They believe humans to be evil... Warning: Evil Sarah
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Some violence in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth and its characters_

_**Chapter 1**_

The breeze of the Atlantic Ocean and the gentle rocking of the waves filled Sarah with a sense of peace that she had not felt in a long time. The stress of work was getting to her. "Here." Sarah saw a glass of ice tea being handed to her and she took it with a smile. "Thank you," she replied as she looked up.

The gentleman she was with was twenty-seven years old; only two years older than her. He was tall and had golden wavy hair. He had a light tan and his eyes were pools of deep sapphire. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. This man was handsome and could easily be a professional model.

_What was his name again…Dylan…_

"So Dylan, did you enjoy the fishing," asked Sarah with a smile as she leaned on the railing a bit.

"It was fun," he said with a charming smile, "Though I must admit, I wasn't keen in going and not letting anyone know where I am. But I think it gives this trip a sort of thrill."

"Even when we had to throw all the fish back," said Sarah with a laugh.

"Well, it was fun to catch the fish. Think about it this way. We won't have to spend time cleaning them," he said with a laugh.

"Well, we better dump the bait. It's starting to stink even more." Dylan nodded and grabbed the bucket.

"Sarah, are you sure your friend won't miss this sailing yacht? I don't want to get into trouble here," he called as he threw the bait over.

"I'm sure. He doesn't sail a lot…Wow, look at that sunset isn't beautiful." Sarah watched in awe as Dylan took the glasses inside. When he came back, he watched by her side. "It is beautiful," he whispered, "this is better than any painting."

Sarah glanced at Dylan and asked, "So, what first brought you to sail in the open waters?"

"My dad… My dad and I seemed to live in this boat we had. We would go and sail the Great Lakes and the ocean… My dad took me sailing because it was a bit of a family tradition, but I think we lived out in the boat because my dad saw no reason to live in a real house once my mom past away… So what about you?"

Sarah was silent for awhile. "I was brought to the ocean because of the sea tales the fishermen told. They talked of the ocean's beauty, serenity, and fury. Also the mysteries of the oceans had caught my attention… But I must admit. What had first drawn me to the ocean were the stories of pirates."

"Pirates," Dylan laugh, "really."

"Yes, pirates… They have some amazing stories and I have always been drawn to stories."

"What kind of stories," Dylan asked with a smile.

"Fairy tales…Don't laugh!... Fairy tales, Sea tales, and many urban legends… Wow, looks like we caused frenzy." Out in the water, a group of sharks swam about eating the bait they had threw out.

Dylan was mesmerized by the sharks. "They are so cool," he whispered as he leaned over the railing a bit.

"…You know a few people have actually called me a pirate before," Sarah admitted.

"Really?" Dylan asked with a glance and she nodded. But he was immediately drawn back to the frenzy.

"Yep, you know what my favorite pirate line is…" Sarah pulled a Bowie knife from its sheath and got behind him. "…Dead men tell no tales." With that she pulled his head back by his hair and slit his throat. Blood sprayed out on to the water, calling the sharks closer. Without another thought, she threw his body over. She watched the sharks drag the body down and watched his blood mix with the water.

Sarah took the knife and cleaned it off with bleach and water. All evidence of Dylan being there was gone.

"You know… I think they might have been right about me being a pirate, but I am far more dangerous than any pirate."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth and its characters_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sarah pulled the yacht into the dockyard and secured it. _Man…it was such a shame to take that man's life. He was handsome…Oh well, life goes on…_

She walked out of the dockyard and saw a shady man wearing a black hooded sweatshirt leaning against the side of a storage building. She nodded just slightly at him twice and he nodded once. Sarah watched the man walk away. _The news has been sent…_

Sarah called a taxi and went to her motel. _Finally, I can leave this horrible room…_ She walked into her room and took one last look around. Wall paper was pealing off the wall, unknown stains were in the green carpet, and an occasional mouse would run by.

Sarah walked into the bathroom and changed into a white tank top and a blue denim miniskirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and studied her shoulder-length dark brown hair. She pinned up her hair and put on a blonde wig. She studied her green eyes and pulled out different contact lens cases. _Hmm, I think this one will work…_ She put the delicate lens in her eyes and saw her green eyes were now pale blue. She smiled at herself. _Looks like I got nice tan from the yacht…_ She put on her makeup and pair of sunglasses. Within minutes, she became another person.

She grabbed her luggage bag and headed out the door. She turned in her key and called a taxi. "The nearest airport please," Sarah replied.

Sarah watched little shops and the people rush by: couples walking into stores, mother and child holding hands as they walked the sidewalk, and an elderly couple sitting on a bench. _If people really knew me and saw what I am, they would be disgusted… But I see them too. They wear masks and don't even realize it… Life is one masked ball. We dance to the music that won't end until the world ends. The only glimpse we let them see of our true selves is to look in our eyes, but then we look away so we won't give too much. But still we never remove the mask. No one really wants to see what we really are… Hmm, I'm thinking too much. Life is many things and I shouldn't be thinking of it as a masquerade right now. Right now it's a game, and the game is not to get caught…_

"We're here," said the cab driver as Sarah gave him the money. She walked through the crowds of people going to who knows where. The never ending securities and lines tested people's patience. After what had seemed like an eternity Sarah got on to the plane. _It's only three hours…Three hours until I get off this plane…_

Sarah stared out the window; lost in her thoughts. … _I only want to make the day to go by faster so that I can fall asleep in a bed._ _I only want to sleep and dream my fruitless dreams…But then what happens. I wake up and I end up repeating the process of longing to go back asleep…_

Sarah ignored the voice that wished everyone safe travels. She walked through the airport and picked up her luggage. "Follow me," said a man as he hugged her, "We need to move." Sarah smiled wide and nodded. They talked idle chit chat until they got into the black Ford Taurus.

"We'll take you to Paradise, you'll have your meeting, and then we'll take you to a new room," said the man as he signaled the men to drive. Sarah took note of the three men. The man at the wheel was small in stature and looked like he had just got his license. He was tanned with spiky brown hair and eyes to mach, from what Sarah could see in his rear view mirror. The man sitting shotgun was stocky build and bald. He looked to be in his late twenties and he had a tattoo of a dagger on the back of his neck.

The man sitting next to her looked to be in his mid-twenties, average build, curly brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Sarah watched as they passed Treasure Island, Mirage, and Caesars Palace. The Las Vegas Strip was packed with people. They were happy, and from what Sarah could tell, burning up from the heat.

They pulled the car over at the side of the rode. "We'll meet you back here," said the young driver as he looked back at her. She nodded as she grabbed her purse, and got out of the car.

Sarah walked up to the new luxury hotel and casino called Paradise. It was as large as Caesars Palace or the Flamingo. The building was white with many windows, and at the entrance was a large cascading fountain. She walked into the lobby, and past all the guests who stopped to admire the elegance of the place. Once she got into the elevator, she pressed her floor.

Sarah listened to the guests say how they love the marble floors, the magnificent sculptures, and the different styles of paradise there: the Hawaiian, the Roman, the Chinese, and the Atlantis Water Garden. Whenever she listened into the guests conversations, she always hears how they love the beauty, the vibe, and the casino floors.

Sarah got off the elevator and saw a woman sitting at a marble desk. "How can I help you miss," the young lady asked sweetly.

"Yes, my name is Angela, and I have an appointment with Mr. Dante Lucio," said Sarah casually. The woman nodded and looked into the book. "Yes, your right here. Just let me call in…Mr. Lucio you have a young woman named Angela here to see you. Should I send her in?" She hung up the phone and said, "If you'll follow me please."

The woman led her to a large door and opened it. "Mr. Lucio will see you now." Sarah walked in as the woman closed the door.

Sarah walked in to a large room. The carpet was soft beige with gold floral patterns, the walls were ivory and held a gallery of different artworks, and all around the room was ferns, vases with flowers, and small trees. Across the room was a huge window that over looked the Roman style pools. In front of the window were a large marble desk and a man sat behind the desk. The man looked to be in his early forties with an average build. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Sarah walked up to the desk and waited for him to look up from his papers. "I've heard the deed was done. So tell, my little angel of the catacombs, how did it go?"

"Very well, no evidence left behind, and no one saw," she whispered.

"Good, good… Your money will be in the account. My men will see to you," Mr. Lucio announced as he returned to his paper work.

Sarah nodded and walked out of the casino and met the men where they said they would be. "I think you'll like this place a lot more than the last place. This place has a cozy feel," said the man next to Sarah.

They drove up to nice cream colored house. "Thank God! It's not a motel," exclaimed Sarah as she got out of the car.

"My wife doesn't mind as long as nothing gets seriously wrecked," said the bald man as he got out of the car, "and I know you three don't destroy stuff unless you're paid." They smiled as they walked into the house. Within a few moments, Sarah found herself lying in a bed; in a room that was rat and cockroach free.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Violence in this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth and its characters_

_**Chapter 3**_

Light flooded through the doorway in the dark room. Sarah glared at the figure that would dare wake her. "You have a small job to do tonight. There's a man tied up in the floor of the backseat of the car. The boss says make him suffer." With that the figure disappeared.

Sarah groaned as she got up to turn on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she needed no disguise. She would only need to pull her hair back into a ponytail. She put on a pair of blue jeans, a long black sleeve shirt, and a pair of boots.

Before she walked out of the room, she grabbed a pair of rubber gloves.

Sarah walked downstairs and grabbed the keys off the key hook. Whoever had woke her up went back to sleep. Sarah walked out the door and got into the car. Midnight jobs were easy since most people were asleep. She looked in the back seat, and saw a blanket over the lump on the floor. She pulled the cover back and saw a middle age man, bounded and gagged, and eyes wide with fear. He was whimpering softly. "Enjoy the ride," said Sarah as she covered him back up.

Sarah started the car and drove off. It's was an easy ride to the desert. She traveled on a dusty rode that few ever traveled. She knew the perfect spot to finish the job.

She went off the road and drove up to a bunch of rock formations. She parked the car near a small cave entrance. She fixed her gloves and popped the trunk open. She moved a few things around and found a high powered flashlight. She sat it up near the car and she went back for the man.

She pulled the blanket off, and the man quickly looked back up to her with pleading eyes. "We're here. It will all be over soon," said Sarah as she threw the blanket on the seat. She pulled the man out of the car and dragged him to the mouth of the cave. The man started to whimper loudly as Sarah went back to the trunk and pulled out a pry bar.

She stood there watching the man struggle through the ropes. The ropes were so tight on him that when he began to struggle he started to bleed. "Hmm, I think they would be attracted to the smell of blood," whispered Sarah as she gripped the pry bar tightly. She lifted the pry bar high above her head and quickly swung it down. The man yelled out through the gag as he scrunched into the fetal position. His arm was broken.

Sarah kicked him over and slammed the pry bar down again, breaking his other arm. The man was crying and Sarah could almost hear him begging her to stop. _Two arms broken won't be enough to stop him if he's determined…_ Sarah repositioned herself and swung down with full force and heard a sickening crack.

Sarah threw the pry bar into the trunk and grabbed the flashlight. She walked up to him and kneeled. She stared into his pleading and tear-filled eyes. "Your arms and legs are broken and you're bleeding. You could still survive if I left you here. That is if you're strong enough. But I'm not going to leave you here," whispered Sarah coldly.

She grabbed hold of the man's shirt and dragged him into the cave. She could hear him crying out in pain as she pulled him over sharp rocks. She followed her flashlight into the dark gloomy cave. _Not much longer now…_ Sarah could hear little squeaks and chirping and sounds of feet scurrying across the rocks of the cave. As they ventured further into the cave the sounds became louder and louder, echoing in there heads.

Finally, they were met with a sudden drop of the cave floor. "Tell me, are you afraid of rats," asked Sarah as she pulled the man towards the edge.

"I will leave you now," said Sarah as she kicked the man over the edge. She heard the man land with a loud thud and a roar of screaming rats rose up. Sarah shinned the light in to the pit and saw a wall of rats land on him. The man was screaming as they ripped off his flesh. _The gag must have come off…_ She could see him trying to toss them off but there was too many.

Sarah turned around and followed the path out of the caves. The rats hated anything that wasn't a rat to venture in. The man would be eaten alive. If not, he would bleed to death or die from dehydration_… or maybe starvation. Certainly the rat bites would cause some sort of infection. Either way he'll die…_

Sarah put the flashlight in the car and drove off. _No evidence was left behind; this is not my car or my pry bar so I'm in the clear… None of his blood got on me. I just need to get rid of the gloves… _Sarah pulled the car to the back of a bar and threw the gloves in to the dumpster. _Now I'm done…_

Sarah drove the car back to the house and went inside. She put the keys on the hook and went up to her room. _Bed sweet bed…_She threw herself on the bed and bounced. She pulled up the pillow and snuggled in to its softness. Within a few moments, her eye lids became heavy and she fell in to a gentle slumber.

In the corner of the room, a little seven inch tall figure scrambled out of the room.

In the underground, the Queen of the Sprites walked the wild fields of her kingdom, in robes made gold and fine silk. "Queen Nerissa, Queen Nerissa," called a squeaky voice. The Queen looked down and saw a little house sprite. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your majesty, I can not fulfill my duties to my house. The lady of the house was the only one to leave me gifts, and she has gone away. She left because she doesn't like the other humans in my house."

The Queen kneeled down and asked, "Do you know why the lady of the house does not like the other humans?"

"The lady had tolerated her husband's job, but she won't stand for the others. These humans hurt and kill other humans!"

"Kill? Are you sure?"

The sprite nodded and said, "I had followed a human girl and saw her kill. She returned to the house as if she had gone out for a small errand."

"I see…." The Queen thought silently for a minuet then replied, "Follow the lady to her new house."

"Yes my Queen," whispered the sprite. Queen watched the tiny sprite walk away. This was the third time this week that a sprite had to abandon a house because of bad humans.


End file.
